The Confession
by czee
Summary: Julia Chang is rich, beautiful, smart and one of the most popular girls in Mishima high. . . What else could she want? And what does Ling Xiaoyu have to do with anything of this? Read and Review please! = )


_Authors Nonsense: This is my pathetic attempt at a Julia fic. The idea just struck me and thought I'd share it with everyone. Hope you enjoy. :D _

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

_Thank you to Meggy simply for being Meggy._

..:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

_The confession _

_By: czee_

..:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

"Bye mom!" I shouted at the figure that had just left our front door. She's gone, now I'm all alone in this house.

Once she left, I immediately locked all the doors, ran to my room and once again, locked the door.

PSST! Over here! No not there! Here!

Come here quick! I looked around my room, closed the curtains then when I was sure that I would be able to have privacy I went to my couch.

Hey sit down! You'll get strained.

There you go. I smiled a bit first before I finally spoke. By the way I'm Julia Chang. You know me right? Course you do! You're bound to know me. Everyone knows me. I'm a friend of Ling Xiaoyu and according to my friends one of the most popular girls in school.

But that is not my point. My popularity isn't my point, well not exactly at least. Wait. Are you sure that it's safe now? Are you sure nobody's listening? I looked around my room again no one here. Good.

You must think its silly of me closing all the doors and the curtains but I'm only doing this to make sure that we have privacy. You see, I'm about to admit something to you that I'd never _ever_ admit to anyone else. I'm entrusting you with it. If this comes out I'm doomed. Literally. So be a darling and listen well.

I took a deep breath before going for the plunge.

_It's not easy being popular._

I know. I know. It's a very silly thing for me to say. I love popularity. I embrace the attention. My friends say that,

_'Every girl in Mishima high would give up every thing just to be you for one day!'_

Of course my friends were exaggerating. Not every girl would give up everything just to be me for a day. That's just silly. What about those who hate me right? I believe that a lot of girls would give up everything to be me for a day but, every girl? Puh-leaze.

Knowing this instills a sense of pride and accomplishment in me. I am idolized by people. Hurray, right? But seriously, they don't know how hard it is being popular.

Let me point out the pro's of being popular.

First of all, I _love_ being looked upon as a fashion trendsetter. I love the way people adore whatever I wear. No matter how weird, outlandish or ugly what I wear is, although of course I never wear anything ugly, they are going to worship it, think of it as the latest trend and copy it the best that they can.

Another pro about being popular is the fact that people ask for your opinion on anything. I could even run a person's life. See, whatever advice I give someone, they follow it. They're like puppets and I'm the puppeteer. It's absolutely wonderful.

It's lovely being assured a place in every party there is. Being the popular girl that I am, I get invited to almost every party there is. Sure, some do it just to make people go to their party but I don't mind. I meet people there and gain a lot of friends. It's all good.

I love being part of the important people. That's why I love the fact that my popularity helps me get appointed to almost every committee there is. You name it, I'm part of it. Most likely the head of it too.

Though my mom and I aren't very keen to dating, I'm still flattered that lots of guys have asked me out on dates or parties. Of course, I feel absolutely guilty for turning them all down. What makes me sad is that the only guy whom I would have said yes to never asked me out. I mean he's asked Xiaoyu, one of my closest friends, out. But never me! Oh, and if you're wondering who that guy is well his name's Hwoarang. Hwoarang, Hwoarang, Hwoarang. Such a charmer. So hot. So good looking. So… perfect. Some people don't like him for his self-obsessed attitude though. I don't see anything wrong with it. Why shouldn't someone perfect be obsessed with himself since he's perfect?

Now, you may be thinking that I'm all looks and riches, but that's where you're wrong. For your information, I'm one of the smartest kids in school. The only person that is smarter than me is that Jin Kazama. Jin Kazama is Xiaoyu's best friend. I don't know why he's her best friend when he's un-sociable, not friendly and no fun at all. He barely says anything to anyone in school, except Xiaoyu of course. They're total opposites. I dunno if Xiaoyu put a spell on him or something but she always manages to be friends with anyone. I'll say she's lucky to be friends with Jin Kazama though. Though he's annoying, unsociable, unfriendly and no fun, Jin Kazama is the grandson of the schools principal and the heir of the Mishima Corporation. And did I mention Jin's handsome too? Well of course not as handsome as Hwoarang but he'll do.

Wait why am I talking about Jin and Xiaoyu anyway? I haven't even finished what I wanted to say.

So to cut it short, I, Julia Chang, am accepted by almost every one in school. I am admired by them, I have a tight circle of friends, I have very high grades, I have the power to start new trends and styles plus who knows what else I could do, but:

Wait! Are you sure we are completely alone because what I'm about to say may ruin my whole reputation if this were to leak out. I made another quick check around the room and when I was a hundred percent sure we were alone I went back to my couch.

Ok if I tell you this promise not to tell anyone ok?

Here it goes…

I would trade everything, _everything_ I have just to be like Ling Xiaoyu for at least a day!

Wait wait wait! You are not going anywhere. And you cannot call anyone. Give me your cell phone. I know what you're thinking. Don't you dare go anywhere to tell anyone what I've just revealed to you. I trusted you now do your part and shut-up!

If you tell anyone I swear to kick your ass! Did I tell you that I'm a magnificent fighter? Well if you don't know you ought to be prepared if you wanna fight with me! Aside from that I would so totally ruin your reputation. Remember I'm Julia Chang, don't mess with me.

Anyway, you might think that it's weird for someone like me to want to trade everything I have just to be like Xiaoyu for one day. I actually find it kinda weird myself. So you wanna know why? Well sit back and swear not to tell anyone okay?

I, Julia Chang, may be rich, powerful, smart, beautiful and envied by others. But, there's one thing Xiaoyu has that I don't…

And that's love.

Everybody loves Xiaoyu! And Xiaoyu loves every one in return. Teachers, her classmates, everyone in school, animals and even me, someone who'd steal Hwoarang in the middle of their date! Sometimes I think that even sir Heihachi, our school principal and Jin's grandfather, even adores her and treats her like his own daughter. That's just preposterous. That's just impossible.

Love is something I don't have or rather, don't have that much. I'm not totally loveless. My parents love me, my friends love me, but not every one is school loves me like they do Xiaoyu. There's just something about her that somehow makes her so special to everybody.

Oh well. Just because I'm a bit selfish and boastful, people tend to hate me. Sometimes people hate me for stealing other people's boyfriends, which of course I know is bad and would try to never do again. (A/N: Xiaoyin fans hate you for being pared up with Jin sometimes heehee! I know a few who do!)

The frustrating part is what's not to love about Xiaoyu? She's kind, fun, friendly, and totally unselfish. She loves everybody! She even loves the meanest person ever. She'd love a bully, a criminal, anyone. If you ask me the only person I think she doesn't love that much would be math teachers. But, that's only due to the piles of homework they give us. Actually I don't think anyone likes math teachers.

Ling Xiaoyu is perfect. She's pretty, kind, friendly, caring, kinda smart, everything a girl would want.

As wonderful as I am, you'd think I'd be automatically loved and cared for by everyone! After all I'm even prettier than Xiaoyu. Or I think I am.

I just wish I'd be like Xiaoyu for one day at least. . .

On the other hand, I still want to be me. Julia Chang. I wouldn't want to be just like Xiaoyu. No way. If I'd be Xiaoyu, I'd have to live with Jin and Jin's a bore to me. I still like to be me. But I like to be Ling as well! I want everything! Oh man my mother spoiled me.

I opened the doors again since that's all I really wanted to say.

I opened the curtains, then went to my dresser where I saw our class picture.

Xiaoyu was in the center around every one. They were all looking at her, smiling. She really stands out. And, when I look at this picture, I don't think I'm even as popular as I think.

I covered the photo and sighed.

What a pain popularity is.

_:owari:_

..:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.:o:.

_Authors Nonsense: So how was it? I can't believe that was about three pages long. I didn't think it'd be that long. But, tell me what you think. Your opinion would be highly appreciated. Review please. :) _

:bows:

_:czee:_


End file.
